


Would You Take My Son

by Gracedcheshirecatofgold



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on Alex Ariana live stream, F/M, Jk it's trash, Pure beauty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracedcheshirecatofgold/pseuds/Gracedcheshirecatofgold
Summary: "Will you take my son!?"





	Would You Take My Son

**Author's Note:**

> Trash~

Gabriel Agreste had it up to here with his son Adrien. Seriously! How did his wife do it before she disappeared? Being a parent was HARD. Ugh. If only he could drop this work off onto someone else...

Wait.

That was it.

He could drop the work off to someone else!

Now, to find the perfect candidate...

A girl with black hair walked outside, carrying tons of books for her school. She looked to be in her twenties.

Perfect.

Gabriel rushed outside, stumbling over his own two feet to make it in time.

"WAIT!!" He screamed.

The woman seemed thrown aback when she realized that a strange man was approaching her. She looked around for any escape routes, but found none.

_"Crap"_ Thought Nathalie.

"You there!" Gabriel shouted. "Would you take my son!?"

Nathalie stared at him blankly. "What?"

"Take care of my son for me! I'm rich! I need someone to take care of Adrien Agreste, like a glorified babysitter. A, um, personal assistant!"

Nathalie was thoroughly confused, but a rich guy probably pays well. "Okay I guess."

That was the start of something amazing. From then on, Nathalie worked underneath Gabriel Agreste as his personal assistant and a glorified babysitter for his son Adrien Agreste.

And they lived happily ever after.

The end.


End file.
